Bone Fiend
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = |strength = |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |total_scores = |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = |thac0 = |racial_enemy = Human |morale = |breaking_point = |recovery_time = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |s_v_breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = |store_code = }} *Avernus – Elevator *Avernus – Roof |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 5 |hit_points = 40 |xp_value = 7000 |strength = 1800 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 8400 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 4 |thac0 = 15 |racial_enemy = |morale = 12 |breaking_point = 4 |recovery_time = 15 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 3 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = 100 |cold = 50 |electricity = |acid = |magic = 30 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 50 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = Uninterruptible and infinite *Invisibility *Dire Charm |special_abilities = *Aura of Fear *Produce Flame *Teleport Without Error |extra_abilities = |effects = Casting speed: 1 |special = *100% resistance to poison *Immune to charm spells and Domination *Immune to Confusion and Rigid Thinking *Immune to feeblemindedness *Immune to normal weapons *Immune to poison *Immune to polymorphing *Protected from Polymorph Other *Protected from Sphere of Chaos |script_name = BDBONEFI |override_script = |class_script = BDENSHTV |race_script = BDBONEFI |general_script = |default_script = BDFIG00 |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = BDBONEFI |store_code = }} *Yaga-Shura's Lair *Abazigal's Lair: Frost Salamander Cave, pool |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 11; 12 |hit_points = 96 |xp_value = 12000; 22000 |strength = 1876 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 8476 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 4 |racial_enemy = |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -4 |s_v_death = 4 |s_v_wand = 6 |s_v_polymorph = 5 |s_v_breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = 100 |cold = 50 |electricity = |acid = |magic = 50 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 50 |slashing = 33 |crushing = 33 |piercing = 33 |missile = 33 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = * Detect Illusion bonus *Invisibility detection |special = *Regenerates 2 HP/round Immunities: *+1 weapons *Backstab *Berserk *Charm spells and Domination *Confusion and Rigid Thinking *Fatigue * Held *Level drain *Normal weapons *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Slay *Sleep *Stun Protected from spells: *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain * Hold Person (priest)b * Hold Person * Lightning Boltb *Nature's Beauty Resistances: *100% to poison |script_name = dbonef01; GorBat5 |override_script = None; GORBAT |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = DBONEF01 (level 11) GORBAT5 (level 12) |store_code = }} |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 12 |hit_points = 96 |xp_value = 22000 |strength = 1876 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 8476 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 5 |racial_enemy = |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -2 |s_v_death = 5 |s_v_wand = 7 |s_v_polymorph = 6 |s_v_breath = 5 |s_v_spell = 7 |fire = 100 |cold = 50 |electricity = |acid = |magic = 50 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 50 |slashing = 33 |crushing = 33 |piercing = 33 |missile = 33 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = * Detect Illusion bonus *Invisibility detection |special = *Regenerates 2 HP/round Immunities: *+1 weapons *Backstab *Berserk *Charm spells and Domination *Confusion and Rigid Thinking *Fatigue * Held *Level drain *Normal weapons *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Slay *Sleep *Stun Protected from spells: *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain * Hold Person (priest)b * Hold Person * Lightning Boltb *Nature's Beauty Resistances: *100% to poison |script_name = GorBat5 |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = |items = |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = MELSUM02 |store_code = }} Bone fiends are lawful evil demonic monsters that can be encountered near the end of the Siege of Dragonspear, at Watcher's Keep, on the quest to kill The Five and during the final battle for the Throne of Bhaal. Locations ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *Avernus – Bridge *Avernus – Elevator *Avernus – Roof (only as long as Belhifet lives and only on the two hardest game difficulties) *One or more may be amongst Thrix's allies ''Watcher's Keep'' *Possible rest encounter in three areas of the Compass Level: "tieflings", "succubus" and an area with wild magic **In the original games, this will be the level 12 variant, while they're only of level 11 in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition *Depending on party level and game difficulty, the level 12 variant might come to aid Ka'rashur in combat **After defeating the demon and some time has passed, another one might appear in their lair ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Yaga-Shura's Lair: a pair of the level 11 variant will spawn (along with an Erinyes) when one of the fire pits is opened *Abazigal's Lair: two of them – level 12 in the original game, level 11 in the Enhanced Edition – can be found in the room after diving through the pool in the Frost Salamander Cave *The Throne of Bhaal: two of the tanar'ri variant may be summoned by Amelyssan during the final battle Gameplay *Bone fiends have an increased moving speed and come with a number of resistances, immunities and spell protections. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' *The 4 melee attacks per round of the fiends in Avernus count as made with a +2 weapon at a range of 2 ft. and with 0 speed, dealing 2d4+6 (incl. strength bonus) slashing damage. Unless a saving throw vs. death is made, a hit will also apply a non-dispellable and resistance-penetrating "foul disease" that lessens the target's strength by 4 for 20 turns; the disease won't affect elementals, golems, slimes and undead. *The Siege of Dragonspear bone fiends are the only ones that have spells and similar abilities at their disposal. These include Invisibility and Dire Charm, an Aura of Fear and Teleport Without Error, and under certain circumstances they may fully restore their health. Their casting speed is 1. *On the other hand, their protections are less in numbers and also slightly different from those fiends in Baldur's Gate II: **immune to normal weapons **immune to charm spells and Domination; **immune to Confusion and Rigid Thinking; **immune to feeblemindedness; **immune to and 100% resistant against poison; **immune to polymorphing; **protected from the spells Polymorph Other and Sphere of Chaos. *Other resistances include 100% against fire and 50% against cold damage and a 30%-magic resistance. They are not protected from physical damage. ''Baldur's Gate II'' *The 2 melee attacks per round of the fiends in Baldur's Gate II count as made with a +4 weapon at a range of only 1 ft., also with 0 speed. They deal 1d12+4 (incl. strength bonus) crushing damage plus 1d12 cold damage that ignores resistances. If a saving throw vs. death with a penalty of 4 fails, the target will also suffer from a decrease by 1 in strength and dexterity for 5 rounds each, which can't be dispelled and also ignores magic resistance.BONEFD.itm *Spells or similar abilities are not at their disposal. *They regenerate 2 HP/round. *Bone fiends can see through invisibility and – in the Enhanced Edition – also have a bonus in detecting illusions. *They come with a number of resistances, immunities and spell protections: **immune to normal weapons and those with an enchantment below 2; **immune to backstab; **immune to berserk; **immune to charm spells and Domination; **immune to Confusion and Rigid Thinking; **immune to getting held, stunned, paralyzed or petrified; ***in the original games, due to a bug, the wizard spell Hold Person should work, however, while they are here immune to Lightning Bolts instead; **immune to level drain and slaying; **immune to Sleep; **immune to fatigue and panic; **immune to and 100% resistant against poison; **protected from the spells Chaos, Confusion, Hold Person and Nature's Beauty and from Dragon Rain. *Other resistances include 100% against fire and 50% against cold damage and a 50%-magic resistance (which is 20% more than for those from Siege of Dragonspear). Also, these have 33% resistance to all physical damage. Bugs * The creature specific item that grants several immunities and such to e.g. bone fiends, RING95.itm, protects in the original Baldur's Gate II from the priest spell Hold Person, but not from its wizard variant; instead it makes the fiends protected from Lightning Bolts. This is most likely a typo: Hold Person has the code SPWI306.spl, while Lightning Bolt uses SPWI308.spl. The Enhanced Edition fixes this mistake. Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Immune to +1 Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to poison